


Lick It Up

by bactaqueen



Category: AFI
Genre: M/M, Oral Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-09-11
Updated: 2014-09-11
Packaged: 2018-02-16 22:45:05
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 918
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2287178
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/bactaqueen/pseuds/bactaqueen
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>..and suck it now.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Lick It Up

**Author's Note:**

> Disclaimer: This is a work of fiction. Any resemblance to actual people or events is entirely coincidental.
> 
> Author’s Note: Originally posted September 2006. 

The round glowing bulbs that framed the vanity mirror offered the only light in the room, but it was more than enough. In the bright white light, everything seemed so pale and washed out.  
  
Everything but the blood red of Davey’s lips.   
  
Hunter was in the spindly chair in front of the vanity, turned so his right side was reflected in the large mirror, already dressed for the show. Tonight was a black night: black shirt, black pants, black Chucks, black eyeliner. He could make out his reflection from the corner of his eye, but the reflected image wasn’t nearly as important as the reality kneeling before him.   
  
Davey wore black, skin tight black, and he’d already perfected his hair and makeup for the show. His lips were startlingly red, artificially plumped and swollen from recent activity; it looked like someone had punched him. Davey’s tongue darted out and he licked his lips lasciviously, giving Hunter a glimpse of the web piercing. “Look at that,” he whispered. “I’ve made a mess.”  
  
Hunter’s hard cock rose from the fly his Dickies, lipstick traces marking where Davey had kissed. He smiled and brushed his fingers through Davey’s hair. “You need the long-wearing stuff.”  
  
“Mmm.” Davey nearly purred. He turned his face and kissed the inside of Hunter’s wrist. “I’ll get some in New York next week.”  
  
Hunter smiled.   
  
Davey shifted his weight and lifted on his knees. He regarded Hunter’s cock curiously, examining it. After a few long moments, he smiled mischievously. “The red on your cock looks like you didn’t get to finish your fun, Mr. Burgan.”  
  
Hunter’s breath caught and the fingers he didn’t have in Davey’s hair curled against his thigh. “I didn’t,” he said.  
  
Davey turned his eyes up.  
  
Hunter tightened his grip in Davey’s hair and pulled him forward.   
  
It started simply, just flicks of Davey’s tongue from the base of Hunter’s cock all the way to the tip. Light, deliberate, maddening. Hunter shifted his hips restlessly and tugged at Davey’s hair, but Davey ignored the wordless pleas. He licked. He smudged the bright splotches of red, followed the veins, circled the swelling head. He lapped at the slit leaking precome and listened to the sound of Hunter’s breathing. It was like eating ice cream, bottom to top and back. The strokes of his tongue got heavier, slower. Davey rolled his eyes up and watched Hunter’s face.   
  
His jaw was clenched but his eyes were still open.  
  
Davey wrapped his hand around Hunter’s cock and held it. He ducked his head and let his tongue find every crease, every fold, every musky crevice. He gave Hunter’s balls the same careful attention he’d given his cock.   
  
Hunter groaned.   
  
Pleased, Davey moved back up. He was a tease and he knew it. There were still just licks. Harder, yes. More deliberate, yes. Long, slow drags of his tongue from the line between his balls to the weeping head of his cock, yes. But still just licks. Hunter’s body drew taut and seemed to thrum. Davey put more effort into it, enthusiastically licking, nuzzling the sac to the side, even gently biting. He flicked his tongue and laved it up all the way up, then tried to coax more precome from the slit.  
  
Hunter’s hand tightened in his hair and he jerked him forward sharply. “Suck it now.”  
  
That was all he’d been waiting for. Davey parted his lips and bobbed his head and took every inch of Hunter in one pass. With his eyes rolled up, he could watch Hunter’s face, see the way his glazed blue eyes flickered and watch the tick in his cheek. When his nose was buried in the short, coarse curls at the base of Hunter’s cock, he stopped.   
  
Hunter’s head went back and his fingers tightened in Davey’s hair. Davey took his cue and drew back, slowly, sucking the whole way. He only stopped when he had nothing but the tip left in his mouth, and that he sucked hard enough to hollow his cheeks around.   
  
Hunter cried out.   
  
Davey fisted the shaft and worked the head with his lips and tongue and occasionally his teeth. He paid attention to the way Hunter breathed, the way he moved, and when he was sure that he didn’t expect it, he plunged down again and tightened the muscles of his throat around Hunter’s cock.   
  
Mouth open in a silent cry, Hunter let his head twist to the side. He caught sight of himself in the mirror, saw glassy eyes and tense jaw and wet lips. It was almost too much.   
  
Davey slammed down again and his nails tore into Hunter’s thighs through the pants. Hunter’s body arched his head fell back and the orgasm rolled through him. He came, flooded Davey’s mouth and down his throat and pumped his hips even after he’d finished.   
  
Davey sucked, swallowed it all, and then licked Hunter’s softening cock clean of the bloody lipstick and milky semen. Careful to touch him only gently and only as much as necessary, Davey tucked Hunter back into his pants and sealed them. He settled back on his heels.   
  
When his chest had finished heaving, Hunter looked down. The smug satisfaction on Davey’s face made him laugh.   
  
“Are you proud of yourself?”   
  
Davey smirked.   
  
Hunter regarded Davey thoughtfully, then sighed and passed a hand over his head. “You’re going to make me pay for that after the show, aren’t you?”  
  
Davey’s smirk became a grin large enough to make Hunter nervous.   


End file.
